El mejor amigo de mi hermano
by yanska
Summary: Que pasaraia si el hermano de KAgome es alguien muy encantador segun las mujeres, y conoce a un chico que le logra robar el sueño, se enamorara del mejor amigo de su hermano?


hola se que todos se quedan con cara de oOo pero como se atreve a hacer otro si no ahakabado el otro fan fic -x-, pues la vead esk se me prendio si el foko xD 

..:El mejor amigo de mi hermano :..

CAPITULO 1

Una chica de cabellos azabaches se levantaba pesadamente, habia tenido otro sueño con su madre, otra ves esos recuerdos de la muerte de esta, sacudio su cabeza en señal de querer alejar esos pensamientos de ella, y se levanto peresosamente, hoy seria su primer dia en la preparatoria.

Se cambio de su pijama de animalitos a unos jeans comodos, una blusa tipo polo blanka, unas botas sin mucho tacon y una linda chaqueta beige como habia fresco, cepillo su bacello y lo amarro en una simple coleta alta, se fue a preparar el desayuno para ella y su hermano mayor

Saco la harina, los huevos, la mantequilla y la leche y luego un contenedor para poder mesclarlos yh hacer unos ricos panqueques Ella hiba en 4 semestre le faltaban 2 para ir a la facultad, despues d ela muerte de su madre tuvo que irse a vivir con su hermano mayor, esta apenas le habia conocido ya que se habia marchado junto con su padre cuando apenas era una pequeña de 8 años, y llevaba una bonita relacion con este, siempre se protegian uno al otro, aunque aveces este solia molestarla con cosas usuales de los hermanos mayores como "eres hija del lechero" o "adoptada" cosas por el estilo, pero aun asi se querian.

Cuando termino de hacer el desayuno miro el reloj las 6:40 a.m! casi le daba el infarto, tenia que estar en el colegio a las 7! fue al cuarto de su hermano y le levanto inmediatamente, para tener 1 semana de estadia ahi ya se movia conmucha confianza "demasiada" desia su hermano

-eh! levantate!- lo empezo a jalonear al momento que casi le tiraba de la cama

-hmsn, otro minuto mas...-murmuro este tapandose con sus cobijas y haciendo intentos de combatir con aquella "fuerza extraña" que le queria quitar sus ricas horas de sueño

-Miroku Higurashi! levantate ahora!-la chica lo sacudio- llegare tarde a la preparatoria y tu a la facultad!-seguia con sus movimientos bruscos hasta que este por fin abrio los ojos

-Kagome, ya voy me levanto-Miroku se tallo los ojos levemente y se paro, sacudio la cabeza y se dirigio al baño

-y mas vale que no te quedes dormido en la taza!-espeto Kagome mientras cogia su mochila

Minutos despues Miroku salio vestido aunque un poco adormilado por la "dulce" amabilidad de su pequeña hermana por levantarlo tan cariñosamente

-ya era hora!-Kagome lo llevo a arastras a la cocina y le hizo sentarse-COME!- Kagome casi casi le metia los panqueques a la fuerza, por suerte este no se ahogo

-no se supone que el desayuno es momento de paz?-Miroku le miro desconfiado mientras se hacia para atras

-si, serian momentos de paz si te levantaras mas temprano!-Kagome cepillaba sus dientes y lo miraba con esta cara ô.ó

Por fin Miroku habia acabado el desayuno y dicho y hecho Kagome salio corriendo a su nueva escuela, hiba tan deprisa que no se dio cuenta y tropezo con alguien

-ehhh yo lo siento-un poco despistada y ayudando a levantar a la persona que habia derrumbado

-no te preocupes, es mi culpa por haber llegado tarde, mi nombre es Sango, y el tuyo?-esta sonrio al ver a Kagome

-Kagome!-esta ayudo a levantar algunos de los libros que habia tirado su nueva amiga- vas en 4 D?-murmuro esta

-si, con la terrible profesora Kagura!- esta sonrio-por que?

-es que yo soy nueva, vengo de Japon-sonrio a lo ultimo- y tambien voy en ese salon y yo me preguntaba si no es mucha molestia ya ves que soy "algo" depsistada si me podrias ayudar en la escuela y tal ve senseñandome lugares de la cuidad

-Japon? yo tambien venia de alli, me mude a Boston hace 4 años con mi familia,cuestiones de trabajo de mi padre, y claro que te ayudo!-dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios- apenas te conosco pero me das buena espina y mi abuela dice que eso es lo mejor para entablar una duradera amistad

-bueno, marchemonos a clases ya que creo que la tal horripilante maestra Kagura no le agradan los restrasos-salieron corriendo

Al llegar al salon todos ya estaban sentados, pero el maestro aun no habian entrando, amabas chicas dejaron escapar un "UFF"  
y Sango se sento en su lugar, y Kagome le miro con cara de "y yo? TToTT". En ese mismo momento entro la maestra y todos se cayaron y lo miraron atentamente

-bien-dijo este-tenemos una compañera nueva-mira a Kagome y le hace una señal que valla con ella

-uh..- eh que hago? nn- Kagome estaba un "poco" desatenta

-presentate y di de donde vienes-Kagura le miraba de reojo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio

-mm, me llamo Kagome Higurashi, y vivo con mi hermano mayor, vengo de Japon y me acabo de mudar hace una semana-Kagome segui a pensando en si se le olvidaba algo,pero un bonche de chicas abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y exclamaron

-eres hermana de Miroku!- dijeron muchas sonrientes y gritando de emocion

-s-si, conocen a mi hermano?-Kagome miraba con terror

-si! es el chico mas guapo de la facultad que queda qui cerca!- varias chicas dieron exclamos de enamoramiento

-chicas, paren a sus asuntos enamorados, Kagome sientate al lado de Sango y por favor saluda a Miroku de mi parte era un chico muy culto-Kagura sigui con la claze que les tocaba...equaciones

Kagome se acerco peligrosamente a Sango y esta le dio una sonrisa

-bien clase, hoy veremos las ecucaciones de algebra de ayer, solo un repaso esta bien, como ya en la proxima semana empiezan las pruebas, al menos quiero que el 30 porciento pase esta ves-dijo mientras miraba a todos que miraban a ella con cara angelical

"PErfecto"! penso Kagome"en lo que menos soy buena y eso es lo primero que veremos!" Kagome hiso cara de agobiacion

Despues de que acabara el 1 periodo de clases, sono la campana del reseso, cosa que hizo que todos salieran como alma que lleva el diablo.

Kagome y Sango se sentaron en una de las bancas de la amplia cafeteria

-Sango, se que te conosco d emuy poco pero yo me preguntaba.. es que se que se acercan los examenes y pues yo queria pedirte ayuda-Kagome miro a Sango con ojos de corderito a medio morir

- si, claro!-sonrio Sango entretenida

-bueno, podrias pasar hoy en mi casa? es que mi hermano va a salir y dice que no me quiere fuera.-KAgome dijo esto ultimo con un tono desaprobatorio y agrego- es un tonto sobreprotector

-enserio tu hermano es Miroku?-pregunto Sango que envolvia con su tenedor algo del spagueti que estaba almorzando

-si, tiene 19 y ya se cree la gran cosa-Mientras le daba un mordisco a su sandwich

-mi hermano mayor es su mejor amigo, dudo que el no me reconosca-espeto sango sonriendo

-mmm mejor amigo... Inuyasha?-murmuro esta

-si, ya conoses al desaliñado,vago ese?-rio Sango divertida

-no, simplemente me comento algo de que habria una fiesta en su casa-dando un suspiro de resignacion

-je, pues ya se donde es tu casa, en fin, a que hora llego?- Sango anoto algo en su celular

-5:00, y, como me imagino que ya conoces, te podrias quedar a dormir? no quiero estar sola en esa fiesta T-T-Kagome mostro terror en sus ojos y hizo una mueca dramatizadora a lo que hizo que ambas se escharan a reir

-claro, jeje, jamas te dejaria sola con ellos-Sango hizo un gesto de salvadora de la humanidad y hizo que Kagome se le iluminaran los ojos

-gracias Sango chan , sabes siento como si te conosiera de mucho tiempo..-Kagome y Sango se pararon de sus lugares y llevaron las bandejas a sus respectivos lugares y salieron rumbo al patio

La mañana siguo normal, con algunos suspiros de largimitas de Kagome por parte de las materias y cosas por el estilo Kagome se despidio de Sango y s efue rumbo a casa, si llegaba tarde Miroku empezaria con sus sospechas de que tenia algun novio por ahi y que le hiba a dar una paliza tan fiuuerte al chico que saldria de esta ciudad

Kagome llego a su casa, abrio la puerta y se dispuso a preparar la comida, arroz y carne, cuando termino, puso los platos y le grito impaciente

-MIROKU! ven ya a comer!-Miroku no respondio asi que fue hasta su pieza y le toco desesperadsamente la puerta

-ABREEE, ven a comer!- y kagome estaba tan empeñada en gritar que no se dio cuenta que le habian abiert la puerta, si pero no era Miroku.

El chico que le abrio la puerta era alto de ojos dorados como un par de soles, su piel era apiñonada, su cabello tenia un color ...plateado, y traia una gorra en su cabeza, le estaba sonriendo

-eh.. Miroku?-pregunto Kagome intimidada por esos ojos dorados

-no, Inuyasha-Inuyahsa le abrio la puerta a KAgome y dejo ver a un Miroku haiendo llamdas y cosas por el estilo para su fiesta

Miroku al ver que lo veian (XD) volteo y tapo con su mano el auricular y dijo

-Kagome, mi mejor amigo Inuyasha, Inuyasha, mi hermana KAgome- y se dio la viuelta y siguio ensus "asuntos sociales"

-hola, Kagome, bonito nombre eh- sonrio este y le dio un tono sexy y pícaron

-hola...inu..yasha-Kagome estaba mas roja que un tomate y le se volteo y se encamino hacia la puerta y lke dijo a Miroku

-eh, miroku, una amiga va a venir hoy, a ayudar con la spruebas, ademas se quedara a dormir para que no este sola en la fiesta ¬¬U-Kagome murmuro lo ultimo como "estupidos mujeriegos" alo k miroku volteo y le dijo

-bien, pero que no sea chico ¬¬ recuerda tendras novio hasta los 20!- miroku se para y le dio una mirada reprobatoria-lo tendria que conocer, el unico apto para ti es mi amigo aki- y le dio na palmadita a Inuyasha que le sonrio mas

-uhhh pervertidos - y salio echando humo y grito- come cuando quieras!- y se sento a comer

Despues de Horas de "incomodiad" Kagome escucho el sonido del timbre, y corrio velozmente para ver a su amiga Sango, puetso que aun era muy temprano parta que llegaran los juergeros

Al abrir la puerta encontro a sango con su mochila y sonriendole ampliamente

-tiempo de diversion-puesto que esto lo dijo por la fiesta

continuara

y bien? XD espero que le sguste mi otro fic ya lo tengo les hiba a dar 2! y largos TOT, es k lo guarde en la compu y se meborro todo por "cosas del destino o mejor dicho "hermanos del destino bueno, xao xao nn dejen reviews si le sgusta!


End file.
